


Merlin Enchanted

by lucy105blue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Did I put Kilgharrah in a sparkly pink track suit? Yes I did your welcome, F/F, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy105blue/pseuds/lucy105blue
Summary: Merlin of Ealdor was given a gift when he was a baby. Although most sane people would understand obedience to be a curse. Merlin finds himself on an adventure of a lifetime full of annoyingly handsome princes, magical mishaps, and a talking book.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Merlin Enchanted

_Fairy Tales tell, as their labels imply, of stories of magic, of creatures that fly with giants and dragons and ogres and elves and inanimate objects that speak for themselves. There's romance and danger and plotting of schemes. There’s good guys and bad guys and… some guys in between. A fairytale also reveals some sort of truth, the perils of choices we face in our youth. But our story today is different in theme, for our hero had no choice or so it would seem. It starts with a fairy bestowing a spell this one’s for a baby named Merlin of Ealdor._

Nestled in a cradle a baby cried, with a shock of black hair and bright blue eyes he shook his pudgy little fists as his face began to turn red.

“Now, now my little Merlin, there’s no need to make such a fuss.” Hunith cooed as she lifted the infant into her arms.

“It’s nothing a good burping won’t fix.” Morgana said following Hunith into the room. She looked around for a moment before spotting the little burp cloth on the table. Raising both hands she jabbed her fingers toward the offending scrap of cloth.

“Up,” The rag rose an inch or two off the table but hovered obstinately in place. Huffing impatiently Morgana beckoned it closer, “Come on all the way.”

The older woman's laughs filled the room when the rag smacked her young friend in the face. Morgana pulled it off her face with an angry scowl, glaring at the cloth in her hands. Hunith was grateful that Gorlois had offered to send little Morgana, she may only be eight but she was a quick learner and loved Merlin dearly. The local lord had heard of Huniths difficulties with taking care of both her ailing husband and newborn and generously offered for his daughter to help.

“All you need is a little more practice dear.” Hunith gently reminded as she began to burp the baby.

“I’ll never get the hang of this.” Morgana sighed.

“You’re only eight Morgana, you'll grow into your powers. Not everybody is the same when it comes to magic”

“But Merlins already learned how to levitate things and he’s only a few months.” Morgana replied, stomping her foot and crossing her arms with a childish pout. A worried look creased Huniths brow with those words as she studied her now calm infant.

“Merlin is… special. He’s doing things at his own pace,” She studied the little girl, dark haired and fair skinned, one could almost mistake Merlin and Morgana for siblings if it wasn’t for her green eyes, “You remember what I told you, dear? About Merlin?”

“Of course. That I wasn’t to tell anybody about the magic that Merlin can do. Not even Dad or Balinor. But why Hunith, nobody cares that I can do magic?”

“I just don’t want people treating Merlin differently, Morgana. Some people might think he’s strange that's all.” Hunith said stroking her hand through the small tufts on the top of his head. Morgana shrugged her train of thought having run its course on the matter.

“Are you excited about what kind of fairy gift he might get?” She asked, practically vibrating at the very idea of the magical gift to be bestowed on Merlin.

“I haven’t really given it much thought. I just asked that they not send…” A rattling sound filled the room as the spot on the ceiling above the changing table began to shimmer and turn a glittering pink.

“Hello ladies.” The sound of a deep male voice echoing inside the room joined the cacophony of noise.

“Oh no it’s Kilgharrah. He always gives the worst gifts!” Hunith exclaimed as the bright twinkling light of Kilgharrah flew by the window.

“Not if he can’t find him!” Morgana said, rushing to open the closet door and Hunith quickly followed the clever girls lead.  
The house ceased rattling as the fairy made a crash landing right through the table in front of them. He quickly jumped to his feet, brushing off stray pieces of dirt that had attached themselves to his bright pink glittery tunic and trousers. The outfit clashed quite spectacularly with his golden eyes and golden scaly skin. Morgana leaned against the closet door, trying to act as casually as possible while the other woman stood in the center of the room giving the fairy a welcoming smile.

“It is I the great fairy Kilgharrah!” Kilgharrah announced giving a half hearted bow as he surveyed the room, “Where is the baby?”

“A walk.”

“Gone to his grandmothers.” Morgana said at the same time as Huniths reply. The two shared panicked looks.

A walk.”

“Gone to his grandmothers.” Hunith said as they both changed answers.

“He’s walking to his grandmothers.” Morgana explained stepping toward the fairy and plastering on a fake smile.

“Well all I can say is that he’s not here.” Hunith said, mirroring Morgana’s smile. Kilgharrah gave them both a disbelieving look. The sound of the closet door creaking open had them all turning, Merlin's eyes glowed golden and only stopped once the door was fully open, his blanket hung from one of the hooks on the closet door holding him suspended. Kilgharrah raised one eyebrow before grabbing the hanging baby who had also begun to cry.

“What gift shall we give this child today.” He said eyeing Merlin as if he would soon sprout horns, the fairy wasn’t one for children but a job was a job. Merlin continued to cry probably sensing the danger he was in, “What’s his name?”

“Merlin.” Hunith answered, eyeing him anxiously. Morgana was clinging to the older womens skirts, the same look decorating her face.

“Hmm. Not very well behaved is he,” He grimaced as the baby continued to cry.

“I can’t concentrate with all this screeching. Merlin of Ealdor I give you the gift of obedience.” He finished the sentence with a snap of his fingers, “Now go to sleep.”  
Merlin instantly closed his eyes and slept.

“Now wake up.” The fairy commanded. Bright blue eyes immediately sprung into view, “Isn’t it wonderful!”

“No! It’s a terrible gift to have to do what you’re told.” Morgana all but shouted, stomping one little foot on the ground as Hunith could only look on at the scene in horror.

“Please Killgharrah take it back.” She said, hoping she could fix her son's “gift”.

“I have a no return policy. Unless of course you’d prefer me to turn him into a squirrel.”

“Obedience is fine.” Hunith said, face going white.

“Absolutely lovely.” Morgana parroted eyes wide as she watched the fairy return the baby to his mother's arms and disappear.

_In spite of the spell Merlin grew up strong of mind. His gift made him obedient but his heart made him kind._

“Orphan boy! Orphan boy! Will here's an orphan boy!” Merlin heard the sound of children chanting, he almost missed it amongst the shouts of other kids in the school yard. Quickly following the noise he found three large boys circling a much smaller one who he assumed was Will, a snarl playing on his lips as he glared at his attackers.

“Leave him alone!” Merlin shouted, jumping in front of Will.

“Bite me.” The older boy commanded a smug grin on his face. Which promptly disappeared when Merlin grabbed his arms and dug his teeth into the flesh making the other boy scream and run. Merlin and Will shared a grin and a firm handshake as they properly introduced themselves promising to be best friends.  
…  
Merlin peeked past the open door into what used to be the guest bedroom but was now Morgana’s room since she was around so often. Morgana was sixteen and Merlin eight; it wasn’t uncommon for Gorlois to be gone on errands for the king. He could see her curled up on the ground beneath the window, sobs wracking her body as she clutched a letter to her chest. He approached carefully crouching down in front of her and laying his hand on the hem of her gown. She jumped when she noticed him, her face quickly hardening.

“Go away Merlin.” She growled only to wince when he jumped up to follow her command, “Stop don’t go. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to. What’s wrong?” Merlin asked as he curled up beside her.

“It’s my father he’s… he’s dead. He fell in battle serving King Uther.” Morgana sniffed weepily as she explained.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose a father” Balinor had passed a year ago leaving Merlin with only a dragon pendant and his mother's stories to remember him by. He wrapped his arms around her in the hopes he might be able to take some of her pain. He had tried it once on an injured bird and it had worked but in Morgana's case he didn’t think a little magic would cure it, “What will happen now?”

“When I went to collect his things Uther said that since he and my father were so close he would be honored to take me in as his ward.” Merlin squeezed a little tighter worried about what she would say next, he didn’t know how he would live without her, “Hunith told me on the way back though that I would always have a place here with you guys. Besides I don’t think I'd like living in a palace, I've heard Uther has quite the temper.”

“Maybe his crown is too tight on his head.” Merlin suggested making Morgana laugh.

“And I've got you to look after as well. Who else can I order to make me tea and they have to do it.” She said squeezing the little boy to her side making him squirm in outrage.

“Morgana!”  
…  
_Merlin knew why he always obeyed but he didn’t stop trying to have his own way._

“Merlin! Come downstairs it’s time for your arithmetic lesson!” Hunith called up the stairs. Merlin stood dropping the toy he was playing with and huffed in annoyance.

“Fine but I’ll take my own sweet time!” He called back stomping huffily towards the door.

“Now, young man.” She answered, her voice stern.

“Uh oh.” A strong tug in his gut was his only warning as he disappeared from his bedroom and found himself seated neatly at the kitchen table. Morgana let out a startled shriek knocking over the inkwell she was using and nearly falling out of her chair when he appeared across from her. His mother rushed into the room and gave her son a pained look as she realized what had happened.

“Merlin, what are we going to do with you.” She sighed, rubbing her face. He turned to Morgana and promptly laughed at her very miffed expression he assumed was due to the ink covering her dress. She gave him her best glare as she dabbed helplessly at the mess.


End file.
